This invention relates generally to the comminution, separation, recovery and recycling of fractional components of carpet by a process utilizing a cyclonic comminuter.
Carpet recycling has presented a major challenge to the carpet industry that has not been adequately satisfied. The lack of effective recycling processes has resulted in a large volume of carpet material being sent to the landfill. Carpet material is largely non-biodegradable, which is an undesirable situation for the landfills. Furthermore, it is difficult to separate the fractional components of carpet without resulting in the destruction of the components, which limits recycling opportunities. A process that would permit the effective recycling of carpet components would require that the fractional components not be destroyed so that the recovered components can be re-manufactured into quality carpet.
Carpet is manufactured in two general configurations, defined by the backing material, although each of the backing materials is formulated in various forms. These two general classifications of carpet backing are jute and vinyl (which is also referred to as rubber-backed carpet). Jute-backed carpet is manufactured with a top layer of nylon 6 or nylon 6--6, or a mixture of these two nylon fibers. These nylon fibers are woven into strings that are affixed to the backing to present the layer on which the carpet is walked upon. The backing includes polypropylene fibers which are substantially coarser in shape and larger in size than the nylon fibers.
The polypropylene fibers are used to hold the woven nylon strings in place and to fasten the entire matrix of fibers to the backing. Jute, being the primary fiber in burlap, is a glossy plant fiber grown primarily in India. A bonding agent, such as latex, is used to stabilize the jute backing to the polypropylene and, therefore, to the nylon fibers. A weaving process hold the respective fractional components of the carpet together, but the latex bonding agent is the stabilizer. Generally, the latex bonding agent/stabilizer is water soluble.
Vinyl backed carpet, also referred to as rubber-backed carpet, is manufactured similarly to the jute-backed carpet, except for the backing thereof. The vinyl may or may not have a stabilizing agent associated therewith, but generally, fiberglass fibers are utilized as a stabilizer. The bonding of the vinyl backing to the other fractional components of the carpet is typically accomplished through a heat process or through the use of a bonding agent, or both.
Accordingly, a process, method and apparatus for separating, recovering and recycling the fractional components of carpet would provide a substantial improvement over the known prior art processes for disposing of used carpet. Not only would landfill charges be saved, but the recovered fractional components of the carpet have substantial value for the remanufacture of quality carpet.